Treehouse Buddies/Transcript
at 10:00am, Ace Ripley and Sloane Plunderman builds a Tree-House *Sloane: Geez, Ace. I'm tired of building Tree-Houses! How would I have to Try? *Ace: Beats me! I have one last nail! (Hammers the last nail on a piece of wood and hits Ace's Thumb) Ouch! That Hurts! *Sloane: Oh my gosh! Are you okay, Ace? *Ace: Yeah, I guess so. (Giggles Nervously) I'll just have to go and get a plaster! (Runs into the Kitchen). *Sloane: (Climbs up and sits on a Tree Branch) (Sighs) I wish I could get a better treehouse. *Bugs Bunny: (Slides up the Rope) Eh. (Eating a Carrot) What's Up, Doc? *Sloane: Oh, it's you, Mr. Rabbit! You've come to join me in my tree house. *Shine: Sloane, you are a genius! *Sloane: Yeah, you're right! I am a genius! *Bugs Bunny: Good thing I got some tools to make a new treehouse. *Shimmer: We don't need tools to make a new one! *Sloane, Bugs Bunny and Shine: What?! *Sloane: Are you serious?! *Shimmer: I need you to make a wish. *Ace: (Goes Outside) Hey Sloane. *Sloane: Ace! Long time no see. *Ace: Sloane, check this out? (Bounces on a trampoline) Woo-Hoo!!! (Lands onto Sloane Plunderman) *Sloane: Oof! Get off me! *Ace: I'm so sorry, Sloane. I didn't mean to hurt you. *Shine: You better have a wish. *Leah: (Up a Tree) Up here! (Jumps on a Magic Carpet) How's it going? *Shimmer: Uh, Fine! *Daffy Duck: Did you Make a Madeup Tree?! *Shimmer: What!? *Daffy Duck: Just Kidding (Laughs). *Leah: I wish we have a biggest, highest, most extraordinarily tallest Tree-House in the whole world! *Shine: Boom Zahramay! First wish of the day. Shimmer and Shine. Wish granted, Divine! (The Tree becomes more biggest, highest and Most Extraordinarily Tallest). *All: Wow! *Daffy Duck: Look at the size of this Tree-House! *Shimmer: Enormous! *Mendel: (Carries all metallic stuff) Hey, guys! I've found some really cool stuff we'd... (Screams and throws metallic stuff all over the place) What is Going on!? *Ace: (In the Observatory) Cool Telescope! *Sloane: I'd love this place! It's like in a hotel! *Mendel: (Goes Upstairs) Sloane! What have you done? *Sloane: Nothing, I was wished for a Biggest, Highest, Most Extraordinarily Tallest Tree-house! *joins the Biggest, Highest and Most Extraordinarily Talles Tree-House *Ace: (To Kevin from Ed, Edd n Eddy) There's the man! (To Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Calloway) Right this way Ladies! *the Dining Hall *Amethyst: (Opens the Pizza Box) Smells good! *Steven: (Sniffs) And a bit Cheesy! *Mushu: Kung-Pow Chicken! Now that's what I'm talking about! Hot and Spicy! *Cri-Kee: (Burps, burns the Kung-Pow Chicken with his mouth) *Mushu: Woah! *Pat: Wow, Mat! 16ft Long! It's the longest Sandwich I've Ever saw! *Mat: It's a bit tasty. *Pat and Mat: (Shake Hands) Yeah! That does it! *Crusher: (Chomps the Hamburger) *Pickle: Ooh. *Sloane: This is awesome! *Bugs Bunny: (Eats a bowl of Macaroni and Cheese with Carrots) and it's free! *Wilt: Not for long. *the Playroom *Mr. Smarty Smarts: (Bounces on a Trampoline, Giggles) I used to love these, when I was a boy! (Giggles) *Leah: No problemo, Boss. *Garnet: (Looks at the Slide) What's this? *Shimmer: It's a slide. *Garnet: I'm having a go at that! *Shimmer: Okay, go ahead. *Garnet: (Slides on the slide) Wheee!!! *Pig: Look at that, Goat! *Goat: Come on, Pig! (Follows Pig) *Spiney: Wait for me, Guys! *Garnet: That was brilliant, Shine! *Leah: Cool! I'd wish I have a pool of hollow-plastic balls! *Shimmer: Boom Zahramay! Second wish of the day. Shimmer and Shine. Wish granted, divine! *Ball of Hollow-Plastic Balls have appeared *Ace: Wow, I cannot believe it! *Daffy Duck: This is fun. *All: (Jumping into a pool of Hollow-Plastic Balls) Woo-Hoo!!! *Leah: This is much popular! *Shimmer: Yeah! *Wooldoor Sockbat: Hey, guys! What are ya doing? Mind if I join ya? *Shine: Sure. *Wooldoor SockBat: Goodness, it's easy Peasy! *Sloane: Lemon Squeezy! *Wooldoor Sockbat: Wheee! (Jumps into a pool of Hollow-Plastic Balls) *the Bedroom at 4:00pm *Leah: (Lays down on her bed) This is the life. *All: Yeah. *Donkey: This is getting a bit more darker than I thought. Darker! (Looks at the clock) Oh no! That's it! The sun is going down at 5 Minutes! *Shrek: Oh, Donkey. Relax, it'll be alright. *Sloane: (Takes off her purple vest) Take this. I'd better see if I can go outside. (Puts her head on the window) Ugh, I'm stuck! HELP!!! THIS WINDOW IS TOO TINY!! HELP MEE!!! *at 5:00pm *Abby Hatcher: Gee, Bozzly. Look! *Bozzly: What's that? *Abby Hatcher: There's a frog on a lily pad! *Bozzly: (Gasps) Good thing we've seen this river! *Abby Hatcher, Dudley the Dragon and Bozzly: What the hey!? *Abby Hatcher: It's the Fuzzly Spotter! *Dudley the Dragon: It can't be! *Abby Hatcher: (Touches her watch and spots Sloane Plunderman) *Sloane Plunderman: (Screaming) *Abby Hatcher: Spotted!! Sloane is stuck out of the window!! Fuzzly trouble! Can't Delay! *Bozzly and Dudley the Dragon: To the rescue, save the day!! *Abby Hatcher, Bozzly and Dudley the Dragon: (Jumps into the hole) *Abby Hatcher: (Wearing a helmet) Yes! *Bozzly: (Wearing a helmet) Ha! *Dudley the Dragon: (Wearing a Helmet) Ooh! *Abby Hatcher: (Wearing Gloves) *Bozzly: (Wearing Goggles) Hey! *Dudley the Dragon: (Wearing Arms) Cool! *Abby Hatcher: (Pulls up a zipper on her Jacket) *Bozzly and Dudley the Dragon: (Wearing Capes) Too-Too-Too! Pu-Pu-Luuu! *Abby Hatcher: (Wearing a belt) Oh. (Pulls Bozzly and Dudley) (Throws Bozzly a treat, and Dudley a Fish) *All: (Giggles) (Jumps on a bicycle) *Abby: Ready Bozzly! *Bozzly: Ready! *Abby: Ready, Dudley! *Dudley the Dragon: I'm ready! *Abby: Then Let's ride! (Imitating engine Rev) *Bozzly and Dudley: (Laughing) *Abby, Bozzly and Dudley: Wooooo! *Abby: We're ready to save Sloane! *Meanwhile *Sloane: Oh, how could I ever get outside?! *Abby: Up here, Sloane! *Sloane: (Squeals happily) I knew you found me! Well done! *Abby Hatcher: Pogo-Spring Shoes, Bomber Blimp Jacket, Activate! (Bounces, inflates her jacket) *Bozzly: Copter-Ears, Go! *Dudley the Dragon: Bubble Body, Activate! *Abby Hatcher: I'm here for you! *Sloane: Can you get me out, please? *Abby Hatcher: Okay! Goo-Gripper Gloves Activate! (Grabs Sloane's Head) *Sloane: Ow! Ow! OW! Not too hard! *Abby Hatcher: Sorry! *Bozzly: Plunger, Go! (Puts the plunger onto Abby Hatcher and Pulls her out) *Dudley the Dragon: Super-Gloopy Arms, Activate! (Pulls Sloane, Abby Hatcher and Bozzly) *Abby Hatcher: Shrek, could you give us a push?! *Shrek: We're on it! (He and Donkey pushing Sloane out of the window) *Sloane: (Pops out of the window) *All: (Screaming) *Abby Hatcher: Saved ya! *Sloane: Why thank you! *All: (Going Down) *Sloane: (Gasps) The sun! Is it too late!? *Abby Hatcher: I don't know. Hmm. What are we going to do, Jimmy? *Jimmy Neutron: Think! Think! (Wolf Howls) *Abby Hatcher and Jimmy Neutron: Brain Spark! Brain Blast! *Jimmy Neutron: Can you wish for the last one, Leah?! *Leah: Okay Jimmy. I wish the moon can rise! *Shine: Boom Zahramay! Third wish of the day! Shimmer and Shine, wish granted divine! (The moon rose up to the sky) *Abby Hatcher: (Opens the door, everyone leaves) *Kevin: (Panting) Cool party, dorky! *Amethyst: (Panting) For once, you did something right! *Pat: That was Great! I couldn't eat another bite! *Sloane: Thank you for rescuing me. *Abby Hatcher: No prob- *Sloane: (Hugs Abby Hatcher) *Abby Hatcher: Aww. (Faints) *Miranda Hatcher: Hi, Abby! How's your evening? *Abby Hatcher: Very much. *Lex Hatcher: Did you wish for a Giant treehouse? *Abby Hatcher: Mm-Hmm! *Lex Hatcher: Okie Dokie! *Dudley: Mr. And Mrs. Hatcher! You're back! (Kisses Miranda Hatcher) I love you, guys! *Miranda: Are you, Uh- Feeling alright Dudley? *Dudley: (Nods his head) *Abby Hatcher: We are going to stay up all night! *Lex Hatcher: (Strokes Abby's Ponytail) Alright, but it's not so bad at all! *Miranda: It's the best treehouse ever! *Lex Hatcher: It sure is. Say! I'm going to hang up my jacket, and then I'm going to say more nice things about Abby! (Hands Toothless his Jacket) Uh, Miranda! How long do we have a night fury in a closet?! (Toothless growls happily) (Screams happily) *Miranda Hatcher: Oh, Abby! *Abby Hatcher: I can feed him. I guess. *Lex Hatcher: Nice dragon! That tickles! Oh! (Giggles) Very Great! *THE END. Category:Transcripts Category:Crossover Transcripts